The Heart's Tempo
by DM-is-my-god
Summary: Draco is trying to escape from his dark past, Hermione is trying to get on with her life after Dumbledore's death. They run into each other in the summer and Draco seeks her protection.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone. I just thought of this thing while in the shower (not like you needed to know that) and thought I would write it. I don't know if I will continue or not, unless you want me to. And just a warning... if I do decide to keep on writing this then it will be a while before I post again. I have other stories that I need to get finished. Enjoy_

* * *

_**The Heart's Tempo**_

_**Chapter One**_

Draco Malfoy was stood at his window letting the cool breeze flow past him. It was dark outside still. Dark. Just how everything was in his life at the moment. The night was silent and the only sounds that could be heard was from the _men_ on the floor below. Men dressed in black robes and masks.

His father was down their and so was the Dark Lord. Draco made sure that he was never around when Lucius came looking for him, to bring him along to the meeting. Draco never wanted to see that creature again. But that didn't stop him from hearing him. His shrill, cackling voice as he called out an unforgivable on the _lucky _muggle that had been captured that night.

Their screams would haunt him long after he was dead.

Draco didn't know how long he stood looking out at the dark sky, but everything was silent now. Meaning the meeting was over and the death eaters were probably off in some desolate place destroying someone's life. They seemed to like to burn things lately.

The silence began to become eerie but he still stood there motionless. He was thinking about his life, what he wanted to change about it. A very important decision was being made. One that would change his life. Either save him from the wrath of his father and the dark lord or just assure that his punishment would be worse by tenfold.

He was going to run.

Yes very cowardly, but their wasn't any other option. If he stayed here his father would get to him or the Aurors would. After the horrible night on the astronomy tower he had had the Aurors after him non stop. That was another reason why he was running. He didn't want to be in the same house as the man who encouraged him to murder an innocent man. He didn't want to be on the same planet as him.

Even if he didn't mutter the words that would end Albus Dumbledore's life, he saw it happen. It was because of him that he was trapped there in the first place. His eyes didn't contain the joyful twinkle they usually had, no they were dull, and they became even duller as the green stream of light hit him.

Draco's eyes snapped open. There were footsteps coming down the hall. Far away but still coming in his direction. The footfalls hitting the floor at the same pace his heart was beating.

He smirked, he was prepared for this. He grabbed the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. It contained enough money to last him years and some clothes and essentials. He looked back at his bedroom, decorated with greens and blacks, he used to love it, now it just made him shiver.

Making sure his wand was in his pocket he waited until the footsteps were right outside his door. There was a pause for a few short seconds until the door swung wide open.

There was his father, red with rage. Yes his son had missed another meeting. But the thing that had him snarling was the fact that his son had just given him a giant grin and apparated away from him.

* * *

Draco landed in an alley somewhere in London, narrowly avoiding a big metal rubbish bin. At least he thought it was London. That's what he was thinking when he closed his eyes. He would have to get out of London though; most wizarding folk lived here and would defiantly recognise the blonde hair of a Malfoy.

It was still dark and would be for a few more hours. So he headed on foot, north. Didn't have any idea where this would lead him but he would at least be far away from his father and the Dark Lord.

He needed to find someone who could help him, hide him maybe? Maybe just a muggle family would do? Draco cringed scolding himself afterwards. He had to learn to tolerate muggles if he were to hide among them. Shaking his head, he stared walking at a faster pace, where ever he was going, he needed to get there quickly.

* * *

The small room was brightly lit by the natural light that shone in through the open window. The thin pink curtains were swaying backwards and forwards from the light summer breeze that was blowing gently in through the window.

Across the room was a double bed with sheets of light pink that matched the curtains. The girl lying on the bed was completely still and breathing evenly. Her honey-brown hair was spread around her face across the pillows. The blanket was kicked off to the side; a small smile tilted the corner of her lips upwards. She looked like she was in a deep sleep, having a pleasant dream. But it was a very different case, she was completely awake and her mind was running a mile a minuet behind her closed eyelids.

She had been in this state for a good hour, and would remain so until she had to get up. The red numbers on the digital clock on her bedside read 7:59am.

Nine seconds later the girl's eyes shot open and she rose into a sitting position on the mattress. She slammed her hand down on the alarm clock successfully silencing the irritating buzzing. The red numbers now showed 8:00am.

She grabbed a brush from her dressing table and took her dressing gown off the hook on the back of her door. Pulling the brush through her tangled hair and pulling her arms through the sleeves she opened her door and went down to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty when she entered and not as bright as the rest of the room as the sun didn't shine through the kitchen's small window in the mornings. She went over to the fridge and started to remove the eggs and bacon, along with the milk for breakfast.

She was just scooping up the last bit of scrambled eggs and staring into her now nearly empty tea cup when another person came down and also started bustling around the kitchen. The woman looked very similar to the girl only older, and maybe a little shorter.

"You could have saved me and your father some milk Hermione. How are we going to have _our_ tea now hmmm?" Mrs. Granger said leaning against the worktop and waiting for a response off her daughter.

Hermione turned and smiled innocently at her mother. She shrugged and gulped down the last of her tea.

"Sorry. I didn't actually notice it was the last of it. I can go get you some more if you would like?" she asked as her mother sat opposite her and started to butter her toast.

"No it's alright. I'm sure we can go one day without caffeine, besides I'm taking your grandmother food shopping later so I will get some more then." She said unfolding the paper and scanning the front pages. "You going to 'Mizz Mandy'z' today?" she asked not glancing up.

"Yes," she said glancing to the clock on the wall. "And I should be getting in the shower soon or I will be late." She slid her chair back under the table. "Can you give me a ride or do I have to get the bus?" she asked looking over her shoulder from where she was stood in the door frame.

"You will have to get the bus dear; I was planning on getting the garden de-weeded before your dad wakes up and tries to help." Hermione smiled at the memory, he father had removed all the flowers last time he did the gardening, thinking they were weeds, her mother had been furious. "Do you need any money?" she asked finally glancing up from the newspaper.

Hermione just shook her head and walked up the stairs and along the landing. She stopped to get a fresh towel out of the cupboard and then went into the bathroom.

She washed her body and hair as quickly as possible with her fruity soap. By the time she got out the she could barely see. Steam hovered everywhere in the tiny wash room. She pushed open the window and winced when is squeaked in protest.

There was no need for a hair dryer as the summer air and sun would have her hair dry in no time, so she just brushed it through and proceeded to get dressed.

With in an hour she was ready to go. She had on a pair of black leggings that came to a few inches below her knee, and a light blue skirt that came to mid thigh. The T- shirt she wore was just plain blue with black stars. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she had put on a light layer of make-up.

Grabbing her bag from her bed she heading out her room and down stairs. She went out through the back door to see her mother already filthy from digging up the flowers.

"I'm going mum. I will see you tonight. Bye." She said and saw her mother wave and give a muffled farewell.

Hermione smiled and went out the wooden gate. She had to walk about half a mile to the bus stop that would take her into town so she walked at a slower pace so that she could catch the sun that was shining down on her.

"Good Morning Hermione. How are you today?" a cheery voice said from behind her.

"Morning Mrs. Rogers. I'm very well, just enjoying the sun, you?" she asked politely stopping so that the old lady could catch up and then walking at her pace.

"Yes me too, and Jasper needed a walk anyway." She said pulling the scruffy little dog behind her. "Where are you off to so early anyway? I though you kids slept in until noon?" she said smiling at Hermione.

"It's 9:30am Mrs. Rogers, not that early. I'm going along to the dance studio in town. I go every Saturday." She said trying to keep her foot pacing as slow as her neighbours.

"Well you have fun pet. Perhaps I will see you later, me and the girls were going into town later for our bingo game." She said looking down the street for oncoming cars and then crossing the road onto the field on the other side, letting jasper run free.

"I will. See you later Mrs. Rogers." She called before turning and running to the bus stop which already had a bus waiting there, she signally the bus driver not to pull away and then ran to the open doors.

Around twenty minuets later she arrived in the town, it was filled with people of all ages hurrying here and there. She dodged the people until she finally arrived at her destination.

It was a small building with the paint peeling on the wood. It had glass windows on the front looking in on the shiny laminate flooring. The hand painted sign above said 'Mizz Mandy'z' in bold, black, curvy lettering.

She walked in and inhaled happily. She loved the smell of this place. She had been coming here since she was six and never stopped loving the place.

Hermione looked around and smiled when she saw the familiar face of the owner. Mandy. She skipped over and tapped her shoulder giving her a fright.

She jumped and spun around. Smiling when realizing who had done that to her. She had black pixie cut hair that was spiked in several directions.

"Hello Hermione. Why don't you go in the back with the rest of them. You have the back room all morning as usual and the front room last hour or so of the day." She said gently pushing the teenager in the direction of the back room door.

"Yeah Yeah. I know. Is it me and Abby who is teaching the kids today or me and Eddie?" she asked with her hand on the door knob.

"Abby." She heard Mandy shout to her.

Hermione opened the door and saw the sight she saw every Saturday. The seven people all turned to look at her and smiled some of them giving out hugs.

There was four girls there and three guys. The girls dragged Hermione into their conversation at once jabbering on about their week.

There was Abby. Tall and blonde with light brown eyes. She was Mandy's sister and basically made it possible for them to get the back room every single week. That power made her bossy sometimes but she was generally a nice person.

Then there was Callie. Thick as a post that girl but one hell of a dancer. She was kind of short and had strawberry blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She would probably go on to win a major dance contest when she was older, marrying some attractive film star along the way. She helped all of us with the crazy dances she created.

Marisa was next. Marisa is the most talkative person you will ever meet. If their was the smallest amount of scandal around she would have told ten people about it within the hour. You could never be too careful with her. She was like a muggle version of Lavender Brown.

Standing next to Marisa was Sabrina. She was her younger sister. But only by ten months. She was the complete opposite of Marisa. She was very shy and only spoke when incredibly interested in the subject or being addressed directly.

Then there was the guys. Noah, Bradley and Eddie. Hermione got on the best with Noah out of all of her muggle friends. He was just as smart as her and seemed to hate football with a passion, just the same as Hermione with Quidditch. He had tanned skin and shoulder length curly black hair. Dark brown eyes that always seemed to be glowing with laughter.

Bradley was the tallest, standing at a massive 6 foot 4 He looked like a giant next to Callie. He had dark blonde hair that was cut short. His eyes were a light brown and like Noah's always seemed to be glowing.

Eddie was tall as well, not as big as Bradley but still towering over the girls. His hair was the same style as Noah's but only his hair was brown and straight. He tended to get moody easily, hence his defensive green eyes. But when he was in a good moon, so was everyone it seemed. He was smiling brightly today.

"Hiya Hermione! Where've you been? We have been waiting for like… ages!" Marisa whined.

"Sorry. I was talking to an old lady and then there was some traffic. You want to get started?" Hermione asked not in the mood to deal with Marisa's over exaggerating.

"Sure let's go. Bradley will you turn the music on please?" Abby asked moving to her own space in the room.

Everyone found their own space and waited for the music to start. When it did they all started warming up to the beat and doing their own thing.

Sabrina and Abby were basically just twirling round in circles while Callie did these complicated moves. Hermione laughed and attempted to do some of Callie's minor moves.

* * *

"No you guys. Left, left and then right. Not Left, right and then left. Sheesh!" Callie moaned demonstrating again. "Go again from the top. Eddie, set the tempo!"

The music started and we moved in unison. Left, left, right, squat, stamp, twirl and then a whole lot more lefts. Usually everyone except Callie ending up spinning in circles until falling over dizzy. Every week she would do this. Try and teach them a complicated dance, she made up.

She usually gave up after about an hour of us not listening. She got to practise herself though.

Today was Hermione's choice at choosing a dance to do. Her mother had been teaching her how to Tango and she wanted to practise in a large enough place.

Callie knew all the steps off by heart of course so we were all off to a great start. Callie dancing with Marisa. Abby and Bradley, Eddie and Sabrina, Hermione and Noah.

"So why is your mum making you learn the tango?" Noah asked as he dipped Hermione so low that her hair touched the floor.

"She isn't making me, we just started doing it one night when there was nothing to watch on TV." She said between breaths as she grabbed Noah's shoulder to keep her balance before he twirled her again.

"Noah, Hermione you're doing great!" Callie shouted over. How she managed to watch everyone else while perfecting her moves was beyond everyone. Hermione once had a theory that she had two sets of eyes.

Noah rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed.

"You want to have a break. If I spin you again I think my arms are going to fall off." Noah said loud enough for the other guys to hear who grunted agreement and let their arms fall from around their partners.

Abby fell to the floor when Bradley let go, she shrieked and aimed a kick at his shin.

"You can't just drop me you idiot!" she shouted kicking him again.

"Hey quit it. I'm fragile!" he said sarcastically helping her up and rubbing his leg.

"You guys ready for lunch?" Eddie asked.

Everyone nodded or murmured 'yes'.

They all went out of the studio passing some younger kids who had the front room filled with movement.

Abby caught up with Hermione shoving Noah to the side while doing it.

"You bring your ballet shoes?" she asked.

"Yeah they are in my bag. Which kids is it today. The six or the ten year olds?" Hermione asked, she preferred the ten year olds because they could keep up but the little ones were just too cute not to love to bits.

"Six year olds I think. The ten year olds don't come in until next week… I think. Remind me to ask Mandy when we get back." She said to herself more than to Hermione.

"Guys, where are we going?" Hermione called over her shoulder.

No one answered her but just turned into a shop to their left that sold sandwiches and pasties.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed them into the bakery. She didn't seem to notice the tall young man with the white blonde hair standing in the shadows of the street. Nor did she see the way his lips turned up in a smirk when his eyes came to rest on her.

* * *

_A/N: Should I continue with this story or should I delete? If you think I should keep writing if you have any ideas then they will be appreciated, I have some ideas for this story IF I keep with it but more would be great?!_

_ReViEw_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Soooo sorry for making you wait forever for an update, but anyway you have one now. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

__**Chapter Two  
**_

Draco had made it into the town just a few minuets previously and had followed his nose to the smell of freshly baked bread.

When he got to the bakery he saw someone he never imagined he would. She was with a lot of other kids her age and they were all laughing and smiling.

He couldn't help but smirk. She looked good in that outfit she was wearing. Blue was defiantly her colour. But of course he and all of Hogwarts already knew that from the Yule Ball in forth year.

She walked out first as one of the boys with her let her skip in front of him. Draco backed into the alley as much as he could. If she saw him she would tell Harry Potter who would in turn tell the ministry who would contact the Aurors who would come and lock him up. He didn't run away to get caught.

Her friends had joined her now and were walking over to some steps to sit and eat. He could still here them joking from where he was.

He also heard the comment of an old woman who had looked him up and down. It sounded something along the lines of "Up to no good".

He decided the woman was right. A teenager hiding in an alley glaring at another bunch of teenagers and mumbling things about 'Bloody Potter' and 'Good for nothing Aurors' would look a little strange to passers by.

He walked with the crowds over towards where Hermione and her muggle friends sat. He sat in the middle of two old men on a bench behind them. It was the perfect spot to listen in.

Not like anything they were saying was that important.

A couple of the girls were talking about this lip-gloss that looked fantastic on them; two of the guys were talking about some silly muggle sport.

Even though it wasn't important in the slightest, it hit Draco deep. How he wanted to sit and joke with friends out in the public, at least with our fear of being attacked.

He observed Hermione for a good amount of time. She always had a smile on her face but he could see through it. She was content but still gloomy. And Draco had one good guess what she was unhappy about.

Harry Potter. How he was coping? What he was doing? How was he surviving without his great mentor?

Draco grimaced. He had ran away to get that part of his life out of his mind. Keep suppressing it until it eventually disappeared all together. As of now he wasn't doing such a good job. Every time he saw an old man with white hair he could feel the guilt churn in his stomach.

Anything that remotely reminded him of the dead old man like a half moon, so much like his spectacles. Or the sun twinkling off water similar to the sparkle of his blue eyes, would make him quickly turn away before he cried out in the overwhelming power of shame for what he had done.

He was broken out of his thinking when he saw the eight teenagers stand and walk back up the street the way they came.

Without thinking he followed behind about ten paces. His mind was screaming at him to stop and turn the other direction before the witch spotted him. He hadn't come here to be caught on the first day. But his feet didn't respond to the orders his brain was sending them. They just continued down the cobbled stone road until coming to a stop outside a building with glass windows that the others had disappeared into.

It was the Dance studio. Through the glass he saw Hermione and a blonde girl go over to the woman behind the front desk, while the others went to the sides and took seats.

He was moved out the way of the entrance by a little girl who ran into the building skipping as she did so. Her mother gave a quick apology to him before following after her child.

This process went on many a time before there were twenty little girls lined up near a door at the back. Hermione and the blonde which he heard being called Abby allowed the girls in and followed in after tying the ribbon of their ballet shoes around their ankles.

That was the last he saw of them for the next two hours.

He had retired to a coffee shop across the street. From that spot he could see her other six friends prancing around dancing in the front room. He snickered when a short bossy girl started ordering them what to do and then sighing when some of the others fell from the more complicated moves.

* * *

"Okay kids. That's it for today, you did well. Keep practising your footwork Lara. And Millie please remember to bring your tutu next week." Hermione called over the scuffle of the youngsters grabbing their belongings.

"God, I really do love teaching them. They are so cute!" Abby gushed kicking the shoes of her feet. "I can't believe we get paid for this." She said grinning.

"Yeah I know. I always need the money and now I get paid for doing something I love."

"Do you still do dance at your boarding school?" Abby asked

Hermione sighed. She hated talking about her schooling with her muggle friends. She was always petrified that something would slip out. Also knowing that she was so bluntly lying to them made her want to slap herself.

"No I haven't had any dance classes in school since we went to primary together." Hermione said. Technically it wasn't a lie but so much more could have been said on the subject.

"Well you haven't lost your talent. I remember you and Callie used to fight over who was the best." She said with a laugh.

"Good times." Hermione said with a small smile. How she wished she had never got involved into the wizarding world or rather wished that the war didn't exist. If she wasn't involved with the wizards then she wouldn't have the friendship of Harry and Ron, which was something that she could not live without.

_Harry_. She grimaced at the though of him. She dreaded to think what kind of state he was in now.

"Shall we go find the others then?" Abby asked not waiting for an answer and heading towards the front room.

The first thing Hermione heard as she stepped through the door was.

"NO NO NO. I told you. You do it like this!" Callie shouted at Sabrina who actually looked quite scared.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina said in a small voice. She looked as though she was going to cry. "I just can't get the hang of it."

"Callie give it a rest already!" Marisa shouted from the opposite side of the room. Whether out of frustration or if she was sticking up for her sister no one knew.

"Fine be that way. I have to go anyway, I was supposed to be home… ten minuets ago. See you next week."

She picked her bag up from the floor and walked out of the building before anyone of them could say anything. Callie had her days like this. She would get all bossy and angry when they didn't do it perfectly. She usually was only like this when she hadn't had much sleep. Or that time of the month.

"Guys you have an hour before you have to go. So hurry up and do whatever you wanna do." Mandy called from the desk ticking something off in a book.

"Well I'm tired as hell so I'm gonna head home. See you next Saturday." Marisa said and walked out with Sabrina following with a quick wave to the rest of them.

Everyone else departed for similar reasons. Whenever Callie had one of her days everyone else suffered from it as well.

Finally there was only Hermione left. But she decided to stay, there was nothing at home for her.

"Can I practise in the back room Mandy? I can stay for a bit longer." Hermione said and Mandy nodded with out looking up.

* * *

Draco wondered why they were all leaving her there. He watched as the last friend disappeared around a corner. Hermione asked the woman in the shop something who nodded and allowed Hermione to walk into the back.

The next thing he heard was the quiet sound of a fast paced song coming from the building.

He couldn't get the image of her laughing face out of his mind. Was it possible for him to smile again? He knew he would be found eventually and he needed to be protected from that. Could that girl really protect him? If he had Hermione Granger on his side, it would change a lot. The Order might take pity on him. If they understood what actually happened that night they may decide to not let his father murder him.

After a few more minuets of silent thinking he got up and crossed the street to the dance studio. Worth a try right?

He saw Mandy looking through the books on the desk and went straight to the back door.

"And where do you think your going eh?" The woman asked standing in front of him blocking the door way. "That's a private room." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"I just need to talk to the girl in there" he said planning on stepping around the woman but she blocked his path again.

"No one is aloud back there unless they take dance lessons." She said giving him the once over.

"So you will have to pay for a lesson and then come back next week to get into that room."

Draco was close to exploding. How dare a worthless little muggle talk to him like that? He was fighting with himself not just to reach for his wand and blow her head off.

"Listen lady," he growled. "I don't care about the room. It's what's in it that I need to see!" he said his voice getting louder every second. Hermione wouldn't be able to hear as the music was still blaring away.

"Okay," she sighed. "One lesson is £20 but since you want to have a private with Hermione now that will be £30 please?" she said holding her hand out.

Draco snarled. What was this woman not understanding when he said he had no interest in learning how to dance. Not like they could teach him anything knew. His mother had made him learn to dance when he was a child and he was a great dancer… now.

"I don't want a lesson!" he said between clenched teeth.

"Well then you need to pay to get into that room. The studio is actually closed so you shouldn't actually be here. I will lower it back to £20. Just for you." She smirked.

Draco gave a fake smile and dug a muggle £20 note from his pocket and not to gently slapped it onto the woman's hand.

"Thank you. Off you go." She said and pocketed the money and headed off towards her desk once again.

Draco shook his head. He couldn't believe he was just conned by a muggle.

He slipped into the room without a second though. There in front of him was a sight he never thought he would see.

Hermione was moving so fast and in ways that would even make Voldemort look twice.

There was a sheen of sweat on her chest and for head. She hadn't noticed him yet. But she must have heard the door open and close because she called out to him.

"Hey Mandy. What do you think of this move?"

She turned away from the mirror so that her back faced him. She was swaying her hips to the fast beat of the music and moving her head from side to side making her hair fan out. She slowly bent down to come back up even slower, giving Draco a nice view of her backside. And he didn't mind at all. When she was stood upright again she brought her hands above her head and spun so fast that he didn't even see her face. She came to a stop and was now facing him. Her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"So what you think?" she said turning away to turn the music down so that she could hear _Mandy_.

Draco was debating whether to answer or letting her find out for herself that it was actually, well, him.

_Oh sod it__. _He though, cheering himself on.

"It was very… womanly." He drawled holding back a laugh as she spun around and almost fainted on the spot.

"Hello Granger."

"M-Malfoy?"

* * *

_A/N: Yes I'm cruel, I know. Hope you liked it._

_Ox-LAURA-xO_


End file.
